Breeding Hate
by SakuraDaniel727
Summary: Young Sakura Haruno has fallen in love with the older and secretive Sasuke Uchiha. Despite Sakura's engagment the two soon enter into a relationship filled with lustful passions and exotic opertunities. Although their families are mortal enimies the two can not be separated. Will their love prevail or will years of bloodshed tear the young lovers apart?


**Welcome Dear Reader,**

**This is my first story that I am writing for Fanfiction. I am very excited about it and crave your opinion and input. Obviously, I have based the main story upon Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. However, I am also pulling from other plays and novels as well. The story is not set in any actual time period although I have the characters talking in more of an old-fashioned state. I wanted to give the piece a timeless quality and I felt that this was one way that I could accomplish this. If you have any ideas for the story please feel free to review and let me know. I'm not sure how long I will draw this piece out but I have a feeling that it will be more than just a few chapters. If you would like to see a specific pairing or a specific character please let me know. Do not forget to review. Your feedback is what keeps me going.**

**Love Always**

**SakuraDaniel727**

* * *

**_Setting - In Sakura's Bedroom. The Day Before The Celebration Of Lights_**

_Two households, both alike in dignity,_

_In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,_

_From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,_

_Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean._

_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes_

_A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;_

_Whose misadventured piteous overthrows_

_Do with their death bury their parents' strife._

_The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,_

_And the continuance of their parents' rage,_

_Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,_

_Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;_

_The which if you with patient ears attend,_

_What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend._

"Must you spend all afternoon with your nose it a book Sakura? I will never be able to understand how you can let your days fly by without the slightest care."

"This is more than just a simple story Naruto. Romeo and Juliet is a classic, the greatest romance of our time. You would know that if you paid more attention to your studies."

The blonde sitting by my side rolled his eyes in disgust, their blue hue showing so brightly that it made the oceans look dull and lifeless. Although we were not related by blood Naruto was considered my brother, shown pity by my father and plucked from the streets before I was born. He lived the same life of luxury as I but because of common law would never inherit my father's wealth and good name. This ,unfortunately, would be my burden to bear alone.

"Silly Sakura. Do you really believe that a love like that can exist in this world? I would have thought your views to be changed after the news of your engagement."

I closed the volume in my hands, hugging it tightly to my chest. In my heart I knew my father was only doing what he believed to be best for the family. Without any true sons to call his own my marriage to a powerful man was all he had to retain his status as governor of Konoha.

"I have only met Lord Garra thrice before. It is not that he is unkind but he never talks to me. The idea that I may be his wife terrifies me."

"You are only seventeen Sakura."

"Mothers have been made of maidens younger than I."

My brother was soon by my side, his arms encasing me with so much strength that we both fell back onto the silken sheets of my bed. I could feel the cold fabric bleed into my skin, could hear the muffled laughter escape from Naruto's chest. He had always possessed such a unique gift. His smile was contagious and I could feel his lust for life deep within my bones. He held an air of sunshine, something I had always envied and secretly wished for.

" I am certain that Lord Jiraiya believes this to be a good match. I cannot imagine him handing away his pride and joy to just any nobleman."

"Naruto?"

"Hush now Sakura. I do not want to hear anything else of the subject for the remainder of the day. What if I tell you a secret I have been keeping close to my heart instead?"

My eyes grew wide with excitement as I leaned in closer to him, the scent of spice filling my nostrils. Naruto and I had always shared a close and special bond. It was quite unlike him to keep something important from me. I could feel my heart skip around in my chest.

"Have you met someone Naruto? Have you swept some lucky maiden off her feet?"

"It is not what you think dear sister. Yes, I have met someone but I can assure you that he is no woman."

"Naruto? You don't possibly mean that you…?"

"Silly girl", Naruto explained as he proceeded to tickle my ribs. "You assume too much. I have simply made acquaintance with the nephew of Madara Uchiha."

"My dear brother? It…it is forbidden."

I couldn't believe the words that had spilled from his mouth. How could he not understand the danger he had put himself in? Feelings between the Haruno and the Uchiha were harsh and frightful. Tempers grew with each passing day and many believed that civil war was inevitable. None knew where the famed feud had started but the rift between my father and Lord Madara had only increased tensions within the city. Naruto's act would be seen as nothing more than traitorous betrayal.

"You know the rules Naruto. There must be no mention of the Uchiha name under my father's roof. Imagine what he will do when he finds out you have met with this man."

"I am not a true Haruno Sakura. I do not believe I fall into the same category as you."

"Stop it Naruto. You know well that my father considers you as one of his own."

"Life is not as it seems in your fairy tales. I doubt the hate between our families is true to what exist in that novel of yours. I told you this because I thought you would be excited. It has always been an unspoken rule that you live through me my little cherry blossom."

I couldn't sit by his side any longer and soon found myself pacing the room in order to gather my thoughts. I knew Naruto spoke the truth. I had never held adventures character, had never strayed far from my mother or my father's side. I did not have many friends to call my own and spent most of my days with either Naruto or our cousin Ino. My father had sheltered me since the time of my birth and although I hated to admit it I had never held any animosity towards him for it. I enjoyed my quiet lifestyle, only attending parties and banquets when my father permitted.

"This is nonsense. The Uchiha are known across the land to be unforgiving and unkind. Lord Madara seeks absolute power and his craving for it has increased dramatically thanks to his new advisor. I urge you dear brother to never meet with this man…this…this nephew again."

"You speak of rumors Sakura. Your father has filled you head with ideas of conspiracy yet again. If only you could hear him speak Sakura. He has great ideas about the world. I know in my heart that you would grow fond of him as well. He has quite a reputation when it comes to young women."

"Stop it Naruto! I…I wish not to hear another word. I…I am engaged now. We mustn't talk of subjects like this."

"Only moments ago did you state that you did not love the man?"

"How could I love him? I don't know him. However, I love my people and know in my heart that I have to perform this duty. You, dear brother, have a duty to my father. You owe him your very life and existence. I urge you to respect his decree."

Once again I was in his arms, trying desperately to catch my breath. I couldn't imagine my life without Naruto and although I worried for his safety I knew him well enough to know that I could not sway him. I knew now that I held his secret also. The vow of trust between us could never be broken.

"I love you little sister. Do not worry that pretty little head of yours. I dare not ask that you fight this battle with me. Please. Forget the words I have spoken."

I buried my head into his chest, his heart beating loudly into my ear. He was so confident, so focused on all he believed in. This would not be the first time where I would be forced to place aside my judgment when it came to my brother. After all that we had been through it would be wrong for me to doubt him now.

"The sun is setting. Hurry up now Sakura. We must get you ready for tonight's events."

"Would you escort me Naruto?"

"I would hope that you would have asked no one else but me my little cherry blossom. I would be honored."

* * *

**What did you think? This is just a simple little prologue to set up the relationship between Naruto and Sakura. I also wanted to introduce the idea of the feud without going into many details. Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
